1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-equipped connector.
2. Background Arts
A technique for colliding lens-equipped connectors to which optical fibers are fixed to perform optical connection between the optical fibers is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-151843.
In conventional lens-equipped connectors, lenses are formed on an end face (outer surface) of a ferrule. In this configuration, the end face of the ferrule is not a flat surface due to the lenses. For this reason, there is a problem that, when the end face of the ferrule that easily gets dirty is cleaned, dirt of the surface is not wiped off well but remains.